Timeline
ImageSize = width:350 height:300 PlotArea = width:300 height:295 left:50 bottom:0 DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:0 till:1000 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical order:reverse ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:100 start:0 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:25 start:0 PlotData= mark:(line,black) shift:(15,-4) width:20 at:1 text:Great Collapse; Kingdom of Liberl founded. at:170 text: Empire of Erebonia founded. at:370 text: Zoro-Agruga occupies Heimdallr. at:470 text: Heimdallr liberated from Zoro-Agruga's reign. at:500 text: Septian Church institutionalised. at:700 text: Crois Family entrusts homunculus to D∴G Cult. at:974 text: War of the Lions starts ImageSize = width:350 height:300 PlotArea = width:300 height:290 left:50 bottom:10 DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1000 till:1200 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical order:reverse ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:25 start:1000 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:5 start:1000 PlotData= mark:(line,black) shift:(15,-4) width:20 at:1090 text: Calvard founded. at:1134 text: Crossbell founded. at:1150 text: Epstein Foundation founded. * The Crusades in the Middle Ages were undertaken mainly by the Knights Illuminor, who are a variant and alternate universe version of the Knights Templar, now focused with the religious use of and destruction of heretical magic. In addition to purging Islamic holdings, this order, known as the Mantle of the Bright Star, charged itself with purifying the European continent and left swathes of destruction in their wake, forcing the Golden Age to an end as they forced wizards into hiding, and exterminated a significant amount of the Elvish population in the northern lands in an act of racial genocide. * Italy does not exist, with a larger, more historically aggressive and Catholic state known as the Kingdom of Ausonia (now Republic) forming in the aftermath of the fall of the western Roman Empire and fielding the Knights Illuminor as their elite holy military. It could considered a continuation of the Roman Empire to modern day, at least as a spiritual successor. * Age of Sail ** The New World was discovered around the same time as it was in ours, but the resulting exploratory missions and European colonizers and conquistadors used magic in addition to their already formidable technology to wipe out local populations of indigenous peoples. The devastation was much more severe than it was in real life. Due to the magical material Red Matter existing, multiple Spanish and Portuguese wars were waged against the British and French for control of what would become Canada, but ultimately lost. ** The Spanish Inquisition never occurred, but similar campaigns to destroy heretical magic were undertaken by the Knights Illuminor, often resulting in the deaths of non-Humans who were viewed with suspicion and doubt even if they had claimed to convert to Catholicism. * Colonialism ** Australia was conquered and taken over by the British, but not before a new indigenous sentient species had arisen to civilization on it first. The British took them over anyways, and sold some of them as slaves. * In the 1800s, the Resurgence of Wizardkind brought magic to the forefront of society, and increasingly high numbers of wizards and practitioners of magic * Due to conflicts with Dwarven states in World War I, the French and British were less focused on the Arabian peninsula and did not attempt to claim or administrate territory there after the fall of the Ottoman Empire. The states of Iran and Iraq were never formed, with a remnant state emerging from the ashes of the Ottoman Empire instead to become the power in the region. * Despite the horrifying destruction of the Hindenburg, the public was convinced it was an extremely lucky sabotage. Zeppelins were used in warfare less than a decade later and continue to be used to modern day, though not in large numbers. * World War II ** Flying wing bombers with six pusher-prop engines, known as B-30s were in service alongside the real life B-17s and B-29s in World War II. Aircraft in general also showed more variety, with many pusher-prop designs coming into service. Jet propulsion arrived early and was in use by all powers by the second half of the war. The United States and other military powers used magitek plasma rifles in combat for their wizard troops, and some aircraft had mana shielding to protect them against flak. Radar was also used earlier on in the war by both sides. ** Hitler, in a desperate attempt to eliminate 'degenerate' magic, invaded and occupied both Dwarven and Elvish countries to capture industrial and magical secrets of strategic value, and to prove Human superiority. This would prove to be a costly campaign that drained the Axis's resources in the case of the Dwarven countries as it is difficult to invade mountainous terrain, or use air forces to bomb subterranean dwellings Dwarves are known to prefer living in. ** The United States dropped three atomic bombs, not two, on Japan, with the latter two being magically-enchanced and completely obliterating their targets to craters instead of simply flattening them as in real life. The third atom bomb turned Toyko into a crater deep enough to form a new lake at its center. Cold War ** After World War II, there was no East Germany, or Soviet administration at all, of territories acquired, and the Communist power was pushed out of the Dwarven territories block that it had taken from the Axis powers on their march to Berlin. As the Dwarven nations did not trust any Human alliance fully, they effectively ended up becoming buffer states between Human western and eastern powers. ** The first manned mission landing on the moon was in ''1961 ''by the United States. ** Nuclear power was developed greatly throughout the 1960s, including, unlike real life, nuclear aircraft propulsion systems. Miniaturization of nuclear power generation began in the 1970s. ** During the Cold War, both superpowers raced to the cold regions of the planet to acquire the strategic material Red Matter. The United States grew closer to both Canada and the British Commonwealth in their strategic alliance, in order to ensure a stable, abundant supply of the material in Canada. In violation of many international agreements, the United States seized and annexed a portion of Antarctica. ** During the Cold War, the United States had a reduced interest in the Middle Eastern powers as nuclear power generation took off, and miniaturization of nuclear devices reduced interest in petroleum, which they could acquire in substantial amounts from Canada as well. * From 1985 onwards is the largest historical divergence...